The Longest Road -Special Vacation-
by aicchan
Summary: "Aku bilang, Alexander sayang, kita akan liburan di pulau pribadi milikku. Aku, kau dan bocah-bocah lainnya," jawab Magnus enteng. -BIRTHDAY FIC untuk KEVIN dan GAO - ENJOY. warn : Yaoi Insinde.


"Apa kau bilang barusan?" Alec memandang Magnus yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil bermain dengan Chairman Meow.

"Aku bilang, Alexander sayang, kita akan liburan di pulau pribadi milikku. Aku, kau dan bocah-bocah lainnya," jawab Magnus enteng. Dia tersenyum melihat kucingnya menggeram pelan saat kepalanya diusap lembut. "Aku sudah mintakan izin pada Valentine untuk membawa kalian bersantai."

Alec diam sebentar, "… Lalu?"

"Sedikit ini dan itu, akhirnya aku diberi waktu seminggu untuk mengajak kalian berlibur. Sejenak membebaskan diri dari kejenuhan berburu _demon_."

Chairman Meow melompat turun dari badan Magnus dan dengan cepat kucing mungil menghilang di sela barang-barang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Kau bilang… Pulau pribadi. Kau… punya pulau milikmu sendiri?"

Kali ini Magnus tertawa, "Tentu saja aku punya. Terlalu banyak memiliki uang itu merepotkan, jadi aku habiskan saja untuk membeli pulau."

Tak ingin bertanya lagi dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, Alec diam dan meneruskan kegiatannya semula, membaca.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**The Mortal instrument **__© Cassandra Clare_

_**Longest Road**__**-Special Vacation-**__ © aicchan_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_No-war fic_

**Special For Kevin Zegers Birthday (19****th**** September) **

**and Godfrey Gao Birthday (22****nd**** September)**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Dua hari setelah keputusan sepihak dari Magnus bahwa mereka akan berlibur selama tujuh hari di sebuah pulau entah di mana milik _High Warlock_ dari Brooklyn itu, para _Shadowhunter_, plus Simon, plus Woolsey, sudah berkumpul di pelabuhan dengan membawa barang-barang mereka.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut, Woolsey? Kurasa aku tidak mengundangmu," Magnus melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan ketinggalan acara seperti ini, Magnus. Lagipula ada Ralf yang mengurus _pack_, jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai."

Tak mau merusak suasana, Magnus membiarkan saja temannya itu.

"Jadi, kita berangkat naik apa?" tanya Clary.

Ada senyum misterius di wajah Magnus, "Kendaraannya sudah ada di depan mata kalian dari tadi."

Serentak semua kepala di sana, kecuali Woolsey, menoleh ke arah sebuah kapal berwarna putih dengan campuran biru dan emas yang bersandar di dermaga. Dan itu bukan sekedar kapal, tapi sebuah Yacht mewah yang besar. Ada nama BANE terukir di sisi kapal itu.

"_Welcome aboard,"_ ujar Magnus, diiringi tawa Woolsey yag geli melihat wajah para calon pelumpang kapal itu.

"Hei, Alec," Jace berbisik pada _parabatai_-nya, "kau tidak pernah bilang pacarmu seorang milyuner." Jace terkekeh melihat wajah Alec yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Ini hebat, Magnus!" seru Isabelle, "ini kali pertama aku naik yacht, apalagi yang semewah ini."

"Perjalanan sampai ke pulau akan memakan waktu dua hari, jadi kurasa aku harus menyediakan sarana yang memadai." Magnus naik dulu ke tangga untuk masuk ke dalam yacht mewah itu, "ada empat kamar tidur di sini. Ada juga dapur, ruang rekreasi, dan kolam renang kecil. Ku rasa kalian tidak akan bosan."

Lalu mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam yacht itu dan tiba di sebuah ruangan luas yang tak bersekat dan didominasi warna kayu alami. Di sana ada satu set sofa dengan karpet merah besar yang tebal dihias bantal-bantal kecil. Di dinding ada TV besar dengan audio system yang mewah. Di bagian tengah ada meja makan berisi 6 kursi, tapi menurut Magnus, tak ada peraturan wajib untuk makan di sana. Lalu di sudut lain ruangan ada dapur dan juga bar, Magnus sudah mengingatkan para _Nephilim_ agar tak menyentuh minuman selain cola yang tersimpan di lemari pendingin.

Tangga ke lantai dua dibentuk setengah lingkaran dan terbuat dari kayu dan berukir di pegangannya. Lantai atas terdiri dari empat kamar yang saling berhadapan, dua di masing-masing sisi lorong. Magnus sudah membagi kamar, Clary dengan Isabelle, Jace dengan Simon, Woolsey dengan Sebastian dan sudah pasti 'tuan rumah' akan sekamar dengan kekasihnya.

Keluar dari lorong mereka tiba di beranda kapal yang menghadap langsung ke kolam renang dengan dua kursi malas yang bersanding anggun, di sana juga ada perosotan yang tersambung dengan kolam di bawah, jadi mereka tidak perlu turun dulu ke bawah kalau mau berenang.

Selesai tur singkat itu, Magnus menjentikkan jarinya dan kapal pun siap untuk berlayar. _Warlock_ itu memberi kebebasan para tamunya untuk melakukan apa yang mereka suka.

.

Alec memasukkan tasnya ke dalam lemari, setelah itu dia memandang interior kamar yang dia bagi bersama Magnus. Kamar itu besar, diisi sebuah tempat tidur yang juga besar berbentuk bulat dan dilapisi seprai dan selimut bernuansa merah. Ada jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota New York yang semakin menjauh. Ada juga sofa panjang di sana, berdekatan dengan sebuah rak buku kecil.

"Kau ini… bisa-bisanya membeli kapal semewah ini," Alec melepas jaketnya lalu menggantungnya dan memasukkannya ke lemari.

"Sudah kubilang, punya terlalu banyak uang itu merepotkan." Magnus berganti pakaian dan kini hanya mengenakan kaus santai dan celana jeans sepanjang lututnya, "ayo! Masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur."

Mereka pun keluar kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Di sana ada Simon dan Sebastian yang asik bermain game, Jace menonton dengan sesekali berkomentar ini itu yang malah mengganggu para pemain. Clary dan Isabelle entah membuat apa di dapur. Woolsey sendiri bersantai di kursi yang ada di tepi kolam.

"Lumayan juga kan bersantai seperti ini? Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan para orang tua, sebagai anggota Circle, mereka masih tangguh seperti masa muda mereka dulu," Magnus beralih ke bar dan membiarkan Alec duduk di sofa dan ikut menonton yang sedang asik bermain game. Setelah mengambil minum, Magnus duduk di sebelah Alec, "tidak ikut bermain?"

Alec menggeleng.

"Rasanya yang familiar dengan teknologi mundane selain para gadis hanya Sebastian, ya? Simon juga. Kalau dia sih tidak heran, hidup begitu lamanya, mau tak mau pasti mencari sesuatu yang baru supaya tidak jenuh. Camille saja punya ponsel."

Seketika Alec memandang Magnus dengan mata yang seolah bertanya, 'kau serius?'

"Kau mau menyimpan nomornya?" Magnus terkekeh, "siapa tahu kau butuh masukan darinya tentang fashion."

Alec langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi, "Aku tidak butuh!"

Permulaan perjalanan berlangsung dengan mulus, semua sudah merasa seperti rumah sendiri. Sampai sore, waktu mereka habiskan untuk menonton film dengan kualitas setara di gedung bioskop. Setelah itu semuanya langsung menyerbu kolam renang dan bersantai di sana. Alec, yang tadinya tak berniat berenang, akhirnya kuyub juga setelah ditarik paksa oleh adiknya.

Berenang di kapal yang melintasi lautan dan menikmati langit sore sungguh sebuah pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan. Ditemani piring besar yang berisi sandwich buatan Woolsey, yang cukup mengejutkan semua karena tidak menyangka kalau Woolsey bisa memasak. Ada juga satu _pitcher_ berisi jus jeruk dingin yang segar.

"Tidak rugi kan aku ikut," ujar Woolsey yang sedang duduk di tangga kolam, "kau tidak perlu membuang sihirmu untuk menyediakan makanan."

"Ya. Kurasa mengajaknya termasuk penghematan juga," Magnus duduk di tepi kolam renang, membiarkan kakinya terendam air yang dingin. Dia diam memandang para bocah _Nephilim_ plus satu _Daylighter_ yang asik bermain lempar tangkap bola. Kalau begini mereka tampak seperti anak muda biasa, bukanlah anak-anak malaikat yang mengemban misi berat dalam hidup mereka.

"Mendadak berlibur seperti ini, bilang saja kau khawatir pada Alec. Dia sepat terluka kan waktu perburuan beberapa hari lalu?"

Magnus memandang teman yang sudah dia kenal lama itu, lalu dia berpaling untuk menandang bekas luka yang masih tampak samar di punggung Alec karena serangan _demon_. Meski sudah disembuhkan dengan memakai sihir, luka itu masih saja meninggalkan bekas. "Kau tahu… kau lebih cocok menjadi paparazzi, telingamu ada di mana-mana."

"Pujian yang menyenangkan," Woolsey tertawa pelan, "tapi kau benar-benar memperlakukan Alec dengan begitu istimewa, ya? Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar mendapatkan 'cinta' yang selalu kau cari selama ini."

Magnus tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kolam, "Sepertinya memang begitu." Kemudian dia bergabung dengan para anak muda dan langsung merangkul Alec dari belakang. Suasana seperti ini tak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja.

.

Puas bermain di kolam, mereka semua membersihkan diri lalu kembali berkumpul di ruang rekreasi untuk makan malam. Woolsey, selaku koki dadakan, sudah sibuk di dapur. Clary dan Isabelle duduk di kursi yang ada di konter dapur karena mereka tak diizinkan membantu. Para cowok bermain poker di karpet, kecuali Alec yang asik membaca sambil tiduran di sofa.

Begitu makan malam sudah siap, semua langsung mengambil piring masing-masing dan makan di posisi yang mereka anggap nyaman. Woolsey dan Sebastian menemani para gadis makan di tepi kolam. Jace dan Simon makan sambil berantem di depan game yang sedang Simon 'usahakan' untuk diajarkan pada Jace yang sepertinya tak ada bakat sama sekali dalam game mundane. Alec dan Magnus makan di sofa, sesekali Magnus mentertawakan Jace tanpa ampun kalau si pirang itu gagal dalam misi di game-nya.

Benar-benar makan malam yang sangat meriah.

Selesai makan malam, Alec mencuci piringnya sendiri lalu berpamitan ke kamar karena dia lebih memilih untuk berbaring santai. Tidur kalau bisa. Karena tidur adalah kemewahan tersendiri untuk seorang _Shadowhunter_.

Di kamar, Alec melepas sepatunya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur yang luar biasa empuknya. Dia memejamkan mata, luka di punggungnya kadang masih terasa nyeri. Magnus memang bilang kalau racun _demon_ tak akan hilang begitu saja, pasti masih akan terasa untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Alec membuka matanya lagi saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan Magnus pun hadir dalam padangannya.

"Masih sakit?" Magnus duduk di sebelah Alec, menyibak poni panjang _Nephilim_ muda itu. "Perlu aku pakai sihirku lagi?"

Alec menggeleng dan kembali memejamkan mata, "Tidak perlu. Tidak begitu sakit lagi." Dia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut Magnus di kepalanya. Saat kegelapan yang menggoda datang menyelimutinya, Alec samar merasakan kecupan singkat di bibirnya yang mengantarnya pada tidur yang sangat nyenyak.

Memastikan Alec sudah tidur, Magnus menyelimuti pemuda itu lalu menggenggam jemari Alec. Sepanjang malam, Magnus tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

#

.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan panjang, mereka pun tiba di pulau pribadi milik Magnus. Pulau itu tak begitu besar dan satu-satunya bangunan di sana adalah sebuah rumah megah dengan fasilitas yang pastinya lengkap. Mulai kolam renang hingga lapangan mini-golf. Semburat jingga tipis sudah tampak di kejauhan, menandakan kalau malam akan segera tiba.

Karena kamar di rumah ini jumlahnya sama dengan yang ada di yacht, dengan ukuran yang jelas jauh berbeda, tak ada perubahan dalam susunan 'teman sekamar', sekali lagi Magnus bilang kalau mereka bebas melakukan apa saja di sini.

"Bagus! Jadi kita bisa sparring, Jace!" seru Sebastian. Sepertinya dua hari tak memegang senjata membuatnya tak tenang, "Clary, Izzy dan kau juga Alec! Kalian tak boleh meninggalkan latihan!"

"Iya iya! Kau itu bawel sekali, Sebastian!" Clary berkacak pinggang.

Saat itu Magnus merangkur leher Alec, "Nope! Sebelum aku pastikan lukanya sembuh, dia tidak boleh ikut latihan," ujar _warlock_ itu. "Latihan a la kalian lebih sparta dari latihan di Institute."

"Magnus! Sudah kubilang lukaku sudah tidak apa-apa!" Alec mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa.

Woolsey tertawa, "Sudahlah Alec, biarkan Magnus memanjamu sepanjang liburan ini. Well, walau kurasa dia memanjakanmu setiap waktu sih."

"WOOLSEY!" protes Alec tertelan suara tawa yang lain.

Kerusuhan itu berlalu begitu saja dan semua masuk ke dalam rumah yang beraksitektur modern dengan paduan kayu dan kaca sehingga mereka dengan leluasa menikmati pemandangan indah di pulau dengan pantai berpasir putih itu. Ada hutan rimbun yang menghias sisi pulau dengan hijau alami yang indah.

Ini surga kecil di dunia.

Di dalam rumah itu pun semewah apa yang tampak dari luar. Segala perabot lengkap di sana, bahkan disini ada ruang khusus untuk menonton bioskop lengkap dengan jajaran sofa yang empuk. Ada juga ruang lain berisi segala permainan, mulai bilyard hingga mesin arcade. Ruang santai ada di bagian bawah, langsung menuju kolam dan dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kaca hingga mereka bisa bersantai sambil menikmati alam. Di sana juga ada televisi, mesin game plus mini bar.

Tak mau menghabiskan waktu berkeliling, semua berpencar dan mencari kegiatan yang mereka suka. Sebastian dan Jace sudah sepakat untuk berlatih di dalam hutan, entah dengar atau tidak ucapan Magnus agar mereka tidak merusak hutan indah itu. Clary sudah siap dengan buku sketsa miliknya dan langsung menuju ke halaman depan untuk menggambar. Simon menemani gadis itu karena dia tak ada kerjaan khusus. Woolsey memutuskan untuk menguasai ruang menonton, Magnus sudah meledeknya dengan bilang kalau dia tidak menyimpan koleksi video porno di sini.

"Akhirnya cuma kita saja yang menganggur. Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Magnus saat mereka sedang menata barang di lemari. Mereka berdua menang bukan maniak kerapian seperti Jace, tapi mereka juga tidak suka melihat yang berantakan.

"Entahlah. Aku malah bingung kalau tidak ada kerjaan seperti ini," Alec duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kita main game saja?"

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak jago main game."

Magnus ikut duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, "Kalau begitu… apa perlu kita menghabiskan waktu di kamar saja? Mereka tak akan mencari."

Sebenarnya Alec ingin menolak, tapi selalu saja, setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan mata Magnus, seperti ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menarik seluruh indranya untuk berpusat pada sang _warlock_. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata saat Magnus mencium bibirnya, bukan sentuhan ringan, tapi sentuhan yang penuh dan menuntut. Tak pernah bisa Alec menahan diri bila Magnus sudah menyentuhnya seperti ini. Saat Alec sadar, tubuhnya sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Magnus di atasnya.

"Berhenti berwajah seperti itu atau aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri," Magnus menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Alec.

"Silahkan saja. Kalau pun aku bilang jangan, kau pasti memaksa."

Magnus tersenyum, "Memang hanya kau yang mengerti aku, Alexander."

Malam pertama di pulau itu pun dilalui oleh Magnus dan Alec dalam selimut kehangatan yang membuat mereka sejenak melupakan keberadaan dunia.

.

.

Masih mengenakan piyama sutranya yang berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif bulan dan bintang, Magnus turun ke lantai dasar untuk mengambil minum. Hari masih gelap menjelang fajar, ditandai dengan cahaya samar jauh di timur. Langkah _warlock_ itu terhenti saat melihat Jace duduk di sofa sambil membersihkan koleksi senjatanya.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun?"

"Tak bisa tidur."

Magnus segera menuju ke dapur yang hanya dipisah sekat kertas bermotif awan dan naga. Gaya oriental yang entah kenapa cocok sekali ada di dalam ruangan itu. Saat Magnus membuka pintu lemari pendingin, terdengar suara Jace lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin katakan ini… tapi… Terima kasih."

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Magnus menoleh pada Jace, "untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah menjaga dan, _yeah_, memanjakan Alec," Jace memandang bilah belati tajam di tangannya. "Dia itu anak sulung, jadi dia merasa bukan tempatnya untuk bermanja pada orang lain."

Magnus mengambil sebotol air mineral lalu menghampiri Jace dan mengacak rambut pemuda itu, tak peduli tatapan sadis dari sang _Shadowhunter_. "Tak kukira kau tipe yang perhatian pada orang lain."

Segera saja Jace menata lagi rambutnya, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah kenal Alec mungkin sejak aku baru lahir. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa dekat ibuku dan ibunya."

Magnus duduk di sofa tunggal dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja.

"Aku dan dia hanya beda setahun, tapi dia selalu bersikap seperti umur kamu terpaut jauh. Kadang kesal melihatnya yang sok dewasa begitu," Jace mengambil senjatanya yang lain dan memainkannya sebentar sebelum kembali bicara, "makanya… aku senang dia bisa santai kalau bersamamu. Keningnya sudah terlalu lama berkerut."

Kali ini Magnus tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Bocah-bocah seperti kalian memang tak pernah membuatku bosan."

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan pagi-pagi begini?"

Pandangan Magnus dan Jace beralih ke tangga di mana Alec sudah rapi dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeansnya.

"Ralat. Yang tertawa hanya dia," ujar Jace, tapi Alec tak berkomentar dan langsung menuju ke lemari pendingin. Saat itu Jace memandang Magnus dan bicara dengan suara pelan, "Jangan katakan apapun padanya tentang pembicaraan kita barusan!"

"Asal ada uang tutup mulutnya." Magnus tertawa dan menyusul Alec ke dapur. "Kau mau buat apa?" Magnus memeluk pinggang Alec dari belakang.

"Teh. Kau mau?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengganggu!"

"Jahatnya. Padahal semalam kau membiarkanku melakukan apa yang aku su—"

PLAK!

Ucapan Magnus terhenti oleh telapak tangan Alec yang telak menghantam wajahnya.

"OW! Tidak perlu memukul, kan!"

"Maaf. Refleks," Alec melepaskan diri dari Magnus. "Makanya jangan bicara yang macam-macam."

"Hei pasangan mesra di sana. Jangan jadikan dapur sebagai sarang cinta kalian juga." Woolsey masuk ke ruangan itu dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Rambutnya juga lebih berantakan dari biasanya. "Kurasa lebih baik kalian keluar dari sana! Aku mau membuat sarapan." _Werewolf_ itu membuat gerakan tangan seperti mengusir.

"Tapi aku mau buat teh." Protes Alec.

"Percayakan padaku, Tuan Muda. Duduk dan nikmati pagimu seperti seorang tuan muda sungguhan."

"Siapa yang tuan muda?"

"Ya ya ya~ terserahlah." Woolsey mendorong punggung Alec dan menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di sofa, dia juga mengusir Magnus secara tidak hormat dari dapur agar dia bisa mulai memasak. Karena Woolsey sudah terlalu kenal sifat Magnus yang tak pernah mau repot, di dalam lemari pendingin pasti ada beberapa jenis bahan mentah, yang pastinya didapat dengan sihir _warlock_ itu.

Kemudian satu per satu anggota yang lain mulai turun dan berkumpul di sofa. Yang terakhir adalah Simon.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat ada _vampire_ yang tidur di malam hari," Magnus menghabiskan air mineralnya.

"Berisik! Menjadi _Daylighter_ membuat rutinitasku sebagai _vampire_ juga berubah. Lady Camille sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyesuaikan diri. Selama aku bisa menikmati sinar matahari, kenapa tidak." Simon duduk di karpet sambil bersila.

"Lalu, apa keinginanmu minum darah juga berpengaruh, Simon?" tanya Isabelle, "Maksudku, kau kan sudah mencicipi darah Jace, darah malaikat."

"Hei! Aku bukan makanan!" protes Jace tidak sampai ke telinga Isabelle.

"Apa sekarang kau lebih minat dengan darah _Nephilim_?" Isabelle bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat serendah mungkin.

"_Well_, kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang mau jadi donor darahku, aku tidak keberatan kok," jawab Simon sambil tertawa kecil.

Clary ikut tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku mau kok menyumbang darah untukmu, Simon. Tapi kau harus membayar mahal untuk itu."

"CLARISSA!"

Yang lain tertawa keras, bahkan Alec juga.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, _miss_ Morgenstern. Tapi aku tidak mau kepalaku terpisah dari badan ini paling tidak sampai umurku 2 abad."

Tawa pun kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

Tak lama, Woolsey pun menyuguhkan makan pagi untuk mereka semua. Setumpuk roti panggang, bacon, margarin dan sayuran segar juga bahan lain untuk membuat sandwich. Ide kali ini adalah 'kreasi sendiri sandwich-mu'. Semua pun langsung mengambil lembar-lembar roti dan menyusun menu sarapan mereka sendiri.

"Kau juga sudah mulai santai saja menelan makanan manusia seperti ini, ya, Simon?" tanya Sebastian yang anehnya, memang akrab dengan Simon.

"Hm-mm… memang rasanya lebih enak dari yang terakhir aku ingat," Simon menumpuk dua lembar roti dengan beberapa bacon, diberi keju dan mustard, "_yeah_… ini enak."

Apa yang disajikan segera habis tanpa sisa, termasuk sayurnya.

"Ayo kita ke pantai!" seru Isabelle.

"Setuju!" Clary menyahuti dengan semangat.

"Kalian gadis-gadis memang penuh semangat," Woolsey berdiri, "yak! Kita berpesta seharian di pantai!"

"Kau juga Alec!" Jace menyambar lengan _parabatai_-nya dan menyeret paksa pemuda bermata biru itu. Sebastian membantu dengan senang hati karena dia juga sepakat dengan yang lain kalau Alec butuh lebih banyak waktu di bawah sinar matahari.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun beranjak ke pantai untuk menikmati matahari pagi dan dinginnya air laut juga lembutnya pasir putih yang membentang sepanjang garis pantai. Liburan kali ini terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Apalagi Magnus sudah memastikan kalau pulai ini aman dari jangkauan _demon_ dari origin manapun.

Udara pagi di sini begitu segar, bebas dari polusi yang memenuhi kota New York mereka tercinta. Hanya terdengar suara ombak yang berlomba untuk menyentuh putihnya pasit yang menggoda. Burung camar tak sungkan untuk sesekali beristirahat di bebatuan karang yang menghias pantai alami itu.

Payung-payung pantai sudah dibuka, dengan tikar piknik yang juga sudah digelar. Para anak muda segera masuk ke dalam laut, sekali lagi Alec diseret paksa oleh Jace dan Sebastian. Simon, Clary dan Isabelle sudah seru bermain bola pantai, sedangkan Magnus dan Woolsey hanya berjemur di kursi malas dari kayu yang mereka bawa dari beranda rumah.

"Ha! Bocah kesayanganmu itu memang manis kalau sedang tertawa. Itu ekspresi langka darinya."

"Jangan mulai meliriknya, Scott. Atau kau akan berhadapan paling tidak dengan beberapa _greater_ _demon_."

Woolsey tertawa, "Baiklah. Tidak akan aku sentuh dia seujung rambut pun."

Magnus pun kembali memandang pada mereka yang sedang asik bermain di laut. Memang, melihat wajah Alec yang rileks dan santai bersama saudara dan teman-temannya adalah sebuah kesempatan langka. _Well_, itu kalau ekspresinya saat Magnus dan Alec berbagi kemesraan tidak dimasukkan ke dalam hitungan.

Yang pasti, Magnus akan mengenang seluruh keceriaan mereka dalam liburan kali ini dan semoga kelak masih akan ada kesempatan untuk mereka sekali lagi menjauh dari dunia, menenggelamkan diri dalam kesenangan tiada berbatas.

Waktu tak akan menjadi penghalang bagi kebersamaan mereka.

Semoga…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Longest Road**__**-Special Vacation-**_

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEC! MAGNUS! *bukan mereka oi yg ultah ;)) Well yeah, pokoknya semoga Kevin dan Gao langgeng selalu, ya *bukan itu jugaaa!*

Hihihi~ abaikan saja.

Semoga fic santai ini bisa membawa kesegaran dari kepenatan harian. Dan semoga tidak bosa dan tidak ngiler membaca liburan mewah a la Magnus seperti ini *Yg ngetik ngiler soalnya pengen liburan*

So~ masih ditunggu ripiu dan komen lainnya.


End file.
